


Art: Fallen Angel

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Captivity, Gen, Guardian Angels, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Modern Era, Science Experiments, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art inspired by Souffrance by Camelittle.Merlin is trapped and helpless, the pain is relentless and he can't survive like this for much longer. The only hope is to reach out to the one person who might have the power to save him,'Help me Arthur', he screams.





	Art: Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Souffrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861975) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> I was blown away by Cam's story, it was so visceral and visual it pushed all the right hurt and comfort buttons as well as being a brilliant piece of writing. I just felt compelled to produce art for it - I hope I have done it justice.

[](https://imgur.com/oJsMOPy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek, I hope you like what your saw. This is the first time I've ventured into Merlin with wings but I was quite pleased with how it turned out.


End file.
